Anna of Franken, Queen of Arendaal
Anna of Franken ("Anna the Graceful") (1388 - 1450) was the wife of King Niklaas III of Arendaal and thus the Queen Consort of Arendaal and Suionia between 1408 and 1424. The daughter of Duke Uwe V of Franken, Anna married the Aren heir presumptive two years before he ascended the throne. She was the mother of the Queen Regent Madeleine I of Arendaal, and a sister of Sebastian II of Franken. Anna's husband, Niklaas III was one of the first great Renaissance Princes of Europe. Encouraging learning, the fine arts and scientific advances, his court was among the most lavish and admired in the known world. Anna was a great patroness of the arts, both as her husband's consort and in her own right. She held court with her husband in opulent style and commissioned many paintings, tapestries, books and even churches. She entertained and acted as patroness to poets, musicians and scholars. This made her very popular among the Aren cultural elite. She was also known for her charity, founding many hospitals and orphanages, which endeared her to the people at large. Because of her outstanding intellect, Anna often discussed the classics and the affairs of state with ambassadors. Moreover, she knew the painters, musicians, writers, and scholars, who lived in and around the court. Besides her knowledge of history and languages, she could also recite Virgil and Sylnarsson by heart. Anna was also a singer and musician, and was taught to play the lute. In addition to all these admirable accomplishments, she was an innovator of new dances which quickly became popular at courts across Europe. Family, Marriage and Children Princess Anna of Franken married King Niklaas III of Arendaal and Suionia in 1406. Their children included: *Madeleine I of Arendaal (1408 - 1444) - who succeeded her father as ruler of Arendaal in 1424 Siblings *Sebastian II von Franken - brother Other Royal Relations *Heinrich IVvon Franken - nephew *Charles of Montelimar, Prince Consort of Arendaal - son-in-law *Blanche I of Arendaal- mother-in-law *Karl August of Saxony - father-in-law *Pieter I of Arendaal - grandson *Gustav IV of Arendaal - grandson *Sigrid of Arendaal, Holy Germanic Empress - granddaughter. Consort of Emperor Victor II of Swabia *Madeleine of Arendaal, Holy Germanic Empress - granddaughter. Consort of Emperor Heinrich V von Franken, *Frederika of Arendaal, Queen of Eiffelland - granddaughter. Consort of King Ludwig V of Eiffelland *Kristine of Arendaal, Empress of the Talemantine Empire - husband's sister. Consort of Beniamino VI of the Talemantine Empire *Nissa of Arendaal, Queen of Montelimar - husband's aunt. Consort of Jean V of Montelimar Ancestors 's ancestors in four generations: ' |2= Duke Uwe V of Franken |3= Duchess of Franken |4= Duke Thomas IV of Franken |5= Duchess of Franken |6= x |7= x |8= Duke Sebastian I of Franken* |9= Andrea von Babenberg |10= x |11= x |12= x |13= x |14= x |15= x |16= Count of Schlesnitz |17= Erika of Arendaal, Countess of Schlesnitz |18= Duke Heinrich III of Franken |19= x |20= x |21= x |22= x |23= x |24= x |25= x |26= x |27= x |28= x |29= x |30= x |31= x }} See Also *Monarchs of Arendaal *Royal Consorts of Arendaal *History of Arendaal *Royal Marriages of Arendaal *List of rulers of Franken *Knýtling *History of Franken *Suionia *Union of Bergen Category: Historical Royals of Arendaal Category: Historical Figures Category: History of Franken